Igniting the Flint
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Six, Holiday, Rex, and Bobo are sent on a mission in the town of Luxville. While there, we begin to discover more about Six's mysterious past. What is his real name? Why does he work for Providence? Who did he use to be? Six-centric/Holix.
1. Chapter 1

**I already got a Breach-centric/Brex fic going on. Now, it's time for a Chapter fic on my OTHER shiny favorite: Six! This one will be a Six-centric/Holix fic! YAY! I noticed a lack of fics that go into Six's actual past. Well, those days are over! Summary time: Evo activity near Gettysburg, Pennsylvania causes White Knight to send Six, Holiday, Rex, and Bobo to quiet things down. What will we find out about Six's past? Why did he join Providence in the first place? What is his relationship with the Evo situation? Let's find out...**

"WHOO!" Rex shouted, allowing his metal wings to disappear. "And another one bites the dust!" He pried open the mouth of the giant squid Evo he had just taken down. "I think that's a new record. How long did that take?"

"Gee, I dunno." Bobo murmured sarcastically, crawling out of the squid's mouth and shaking green slime out of his fur. "I think the clock in there is seven minutes slow."

"Hey, Six! How bout pizza?" Rex turned and grinned hopefully at his aggro-nanny. "Come on. You know you want to!" He grinned and raised his eyebrows hopefully. 'Please, please, please...'

"No." Six said simply. "Holiday wants to check you out."

"Ah..." Rex's expression took on a more playfully devious turn. "Does she now...? Well that changes things! Let's go!" He ran onto the ship cheerfully.

Six rolled his eyes a little as he allowed his katanas to disappear back under his sleeves. "This is Six. The situation is under control. Do you copy?"

"Acknowledged. Return to base for briefing immediately." White Knight's voice replied.

Six frowned slightly. 'Evo activity must be at a peak... We usually have at least an hour before being alerted on a new mission.' He glanced toward Rex, who was relaxing in one of the chairs. Was this so important, they needed Rex right away? "After Rex's medical examinations, we'll-"

"This is a code red situation, Six. I expect you, Rex, and Holiday in the briefing room as soon as you arrive. Knight out." Click.

Six blinked a few times in confusion. 'This is new...' He glanced at Rex out of the corner of his eye. 'He looks relatively stable... Still, I'll see if Holiday can check him out on the way to wherever our next mission is.'

…...

"Luxville?' Rex blinked a few times. "Never heard of it."

"It's a small town a few miles away from Gettysburg." Six murmured softly. He stared at the paper, his hidden eyes attempting to burn a hole through the paper, make it disappear! No such luck. It was still there and as real as ever. 'I suppose that's that...'

Holiday was watching Six closely. 'Something's different. He doesn't look quite right...' "Six, what's-"

"Rex. You and Holiday can wait outside. I need to have a word with White Knight." Six murmured softly, turning his steel gaze onto the image of his boss and master. After the two left, Six put the papers down on the table and moved close to the screen. He took off his glasses and locked his black eyes on Knight's. "Remember our deal, Knight." He growled. "This isn't a 'cure, contain, or kill' situation. This mission will happen on my terms. It will take as long as is necessary in _my_ eyes. Rex, Holiday, Bobo, and I are the only people of Providence who will so much as set foot in that town. You try anything, and the deal will be off! Understand?"

White Knight's face became, if possible, colder than before. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Agent Six. If I feel it's required, I _will_ terminate the target."

Six's eyes flashed angrily. "If you do, you lose me. I don't think you'd be able to handle Rex or anything else then."

"We have other ways of keeping people in line, Six." White Knight replied, his voice dripping venom. "Don't tempt me." His image disappeared.

Six stood there for a few minutes, clenching and unclenching his fists. Finally, when he got a better handle on his emotions, he replaced his glasses on his face and marched toward the door.

"Ready to go, Six?" Rex asked brightly, standing up. He grinned down at Bobo. "That first mission was just a warm up! I'm ready do do some serious Evo-pounding!"

"It won't be that kind of mission, Rex." Six said, walking calmly toward the ship.

"Huh? But Holiday read the papers and-"

"I'm in charge for this one, Rex." Six cut in as they all took their seats. "And I say that it won't be that kind of mission."

Rex raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'Huh. That's new.' He glanced at Holiday, hoping that she might know more than he did. Sadly, her face showed just as much confusion as he felt. 'Ah well...' He blinked drowsily. 'Wow...that fight was more tiring than I thought... Maybe I'll catch some Z's until we get to Pennsylvania...' His eyes drifted close.

Holiday walked past a snoozing Rex and Bobo and stood next to Six's chair. "Six, what's going on?" Silence. "I know you, Six. Something's wrong."

"That isn't your concern, Doctor." Six said stiffly, turning away and looking out the window.

"It _is_ my concern, Six!" Holiday said angrily, putting her hands on her hips. "Rex and Bobo may not notice, but you have that same expression on your face as the one you get whenever you're worried about Rex."

Six gave her his signature eyebrow cock but said nothing. Secretly, he was stunned. He had worked for five years to craft his image into one of no emotion. How could Holiday read him so easily?

Holiday breathed a sigh of defeat, realizing that she wasn't likely to get much more out of him. "Look, if you need to talk about anything or tell me anything, I'm here." She placed a hand on his shoulder briefly before returning to her seat.

Six watched her out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't talk about it... Not to Holiday, not to anyone! 'Still...' He felt the lingering warmth of Holiday's gentle hand. 'It's...good to have her here...'

…...

"Rex! Wake up! Now!" Rex awoke with a start to see Six staring down at him, shaking his shoulder violently. "Get ready. We're going down." Rex jumped up immediately and looked around. They were still flying... 'I guess that means we're supposed to jump!' He watched Six prepare his hoverboard and glanced at Bobo and Holiday who were strapping themselves in a mini transport vehicle. The doors opened and the first sound that came to Rex's ear was a bloodcurdling sound that sounded like a demented combination of hiss, scream, and roar! 'That's my cue!' Grinning, he jumped out of the plane, crafted his buggy pack, and flew toward the source of the sound. His eyes widened slightly at what he saw.

A large black and white cat with one orange eye, one blue eye, and a pair of silver wings was swooping in and out of the town faster than Rex's eyes could track. The only time he got a clear view of it was when it paused briefly after each return to the sky. Its eyes were wide and crazed and its muzzle was stained with blood.

'I can make quick work of this! I don't know what Six was talking about!' His thoughts stopped when the creature took notice of him and locked eyes with him. In a split second, Rex could see into this monster's mind. He saw a child murdering her parents. He saw close friends running away screaming. He saw broken buildings and people standing in total silence. He shook his head and gaped at his opponent, feeling a great increase in respect for it. This wouldn't be an easy victory! He started to fly toward it when he was cut off in midair by Six.

Six sped by on his hoverboard. No. _He_ would handle this one! He revved up the vehicle and slashed the katanas inches from the Evo's face. He watched its expression change to one of terror. It let out a mew of fear before starting to fly away.

'It's retreating?' Rex started to fly after it, only to be cut off by Six yet again.

"Let it go." Six muttered. "Remember, I told you that this wouldn't be an ordinary mission." He tilted his hoverboard toward the ground and said no more.

Holiday stared at Six in shock as he sped past them and toward the ground. 'He had it...why didn't he finish it?' Determined to find out more, she angled the craft toward the ground and followed.

Rex was completely stumped. 'Why did he...' He shook his head and flew toward the ground after his teammates. He wouldn't find out anything hovering around aimlessly.

Six jumped off of his hoverboard and looked around for a few seconds at the damage. He noticed a journalist standing nearby, taking notes like his life depended on it. He was a Hispanic man with short dark hair that fell into bangs over his forehead. His dark eyes glinted with excitement at such a big scoop. Six's eyes widened slightly when he took in the man's face. He walked over and folded his arms in a businesslike manner. "How many casualties?"

Rex followed Six over to the journalist. 'The cops are right over there... Why not ask them?'

"Can't tell you that, buddy." The man murmured, his pencil running across the page. "Read it in the paper tomorrow."

"Don't play games with me, Marco." Six snapped, impatience becoming the main emotion in his arsenal.

Holiday and Rex exchanged surprised glances. Six knew this guy?

"Dude, I've never seen you before in my life." Marco waved his hand dismissively. "You'd might as well march right on outta here. Luxville doesn't answer to Providence."

"I know." Six grabbed Marco's face and turned it toward his. "But you'd better answer to me."

"Hey, pal! No one messes with-" Marco's eyes suddenly grew so wide, it looked like they would pop out of his skull. He took a step back, his mouth hanging open. "It...It can't be..." He moved back a few steps. "You...I...It just can't be..." He turned away for a moment before looking back over his shoulder. "But...that voice...that face..." He took a step forward, tears starting to leak from his eyes. "Flint? Is it really you?"

"Flint?" Rex walked over so he was standing between the two men. "Okay, what's going on here, Six?"

Six, ignoring Rex, replied calmly. "Yes, Marco. It's me."

Rex, Holiday, and Bobo's jaws hit the ground at what Marco did next: He rushed forward and hugged Six.

…

…

…

…

_Hugged_ Six! Hugged..._SIX_!

"What the..." Rex turned toward Holiday, once again begging for information.

Holiday shook her head mutely. She had no answers.

Six stood there stiffly as Marco held him and sobbed onto his shoulder. He remembered the earlier days. Had it been five years ago, he would have gladly returned the hug and probably would have given a few friendly punches. Not now. He wasn't the same person anymore.

"Flint...I don't believe it... It's a miracle..." Marco choked, burying his face in the green-suited shoulder. "How...when..." He took a step back, trying to recover his emotions. "You vanished...we all thought you were..." He gulped before meeting Flint's gaze. "What happened?"

"Now isn't the time to explain." Six replied, trying not to feel annoyed by the big wet stain on his suit. "How many casualties?"

"Five were severely wounded and there were no deaths." Marco waved his hand as if those facts weren't important. "Come on, buddy! Spill! Where have you been all these years?"

"I've been busy." Six replied, turning away from Marco and back to Rex, Holiday, and Bobo. "Let's go. I know a hotel we can stay in until further notice."

"Hold up!" Marco ran over, his face now taking on a hint of anger. "You can't just show up for your best friend who thought you were dead for five years and then leave! You gotta see everyone! Imagine what everyone will say! Flint Saxon, the king of Luxville, has returned!" He grinned at the idea. "It's gonna be in the paper tomorrow whether you like it or not, so you'd better say something before I start talking for you!"

"Not now." Six grumbled, suddenly feeling overcome with fatigue. "We all need to rest so that we can deal with that Evo." He gave Marco a significant look which effectively subdued him.

"Right...of course..." Marco nodded a few times. "I forgot...yeah..." He picked up his notebook and pencil. "See you around, Flint." He smiled a little. "You seem like a different person..but it's good to have you back. Welcome home. I...hope you'll drop by our old hangouts. We still meet there on occasion. We'll be looking for you." He turned and walked off.

Six didn't look at the questioning faces of his team. He walked right past them and tried to beat down the lump that was threatening to form in his throat.

**It's midnight. I'm tired. All flames will go to my "Burn a Pedophile" project and will keep Van Kleiss's torture going all the more longer. I know that there wasn't much Holix here but there will certainly be more in the next chapter! Guaranteed! Please review. Six likes it when people review! How do you like my name for Six? Flint means "cold hearted" which represents how Six is on the outside. Saxon means sharp blade. I dunno, it seemed to fit him. Anyway, see you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

***flexes fingers and rolls back shoulders* Okay! Let's go! Jeez...with all the typing I do, my fingers are probably stronger proportionally than my whole body! Anyway, this chapter is mainly a series of small flashbacks with bits and pieces of a more emotional Six. Enjoy!**

Six gazed out at the vast landscape in front of him and breathed an inward sigh. 'Five whole years...' He thought to himself. 'I haven't stood here in five years...' Once again, he felt a flash of rage at White Knight for robbing those years from him. He sat down on one of the many large rocks that dotted his position. 'At least Little Roundtop never changed...' The sun was setting, casting a beautiful red glow across the hills, fields, and houses. Memories of sitting in this very spot with his old friends made a sad smile come to his normally emotionless face. It was almost as if someone had hit an on-switch that had been off ever since he joined Providence. Without knowing he was doing so, he loosened his tie, slipped off his dark green jacket, and folded up his shades. He gazed out at the red sky for a long time, watching it slowly fade to purple and then to bluish-black.

…...

"_Hey! Flint! Check it out!" Ten year old Ruby ran on top of one of the rocks and stood so her back was facing the setting sun. Her auburn hair blew and rippled in the breeze. "I'm an angel!"_

_Flint grinned at his twin sister and shook his black bangs out of his face. "If you're an angel, where are your wings?" He took off his pine-green hoodie and tied it around his waist. "Where's your halo? Where's your white dress?"_

"_Mommy told me that all an angel needs is light!" Her brown eyes glittered as she turned toward her mom. "Right, Mommy?" She turned to where their parents were seated on another large boulder._

"_That's right, sweetie!" Their mom looked up from the dark green stone she was examining. "Light and hope."_

"_See?" Ruby stuck out her tongue playfully._

"_Do angels make faces at people?" Flint challenged, folding his arms and smirking._

"_They're allowed to make faces at their brothers!" Ruby retorted, sitting down as the sun disappeared._

"_Your light is gone." Flint commented, glancing at the fading pink horizon._

"_No it's not!" Ruby pointed upwards to where the North Star was just appearing. "There's light still! There always is!"_

…...

'There always is...' Six gazed up at the North Star and sighed softly. His thoughts trailed back to that Evo...and his secret. 'I have light...but I could sure use some hope right now...' More stars were beginning to dot the night sky but Six's gaze was fixed on the North Star. "Ruby..." That was when his thoughts were interrupted by approaching footsteps.

Holiday walked along the pathway. 'He's been gone for five hours... This isn't like him...' Her sharp eyes caught sight of Six (or she thought it was Six) sitting a few yards away from the path on Little Roundtop. He looked...different. Not only was his tie loose, his glasses absent, and his coat lying on the large rock behind him, but there was something different about his posture. The way he was sitting and gazing at the stars... It was almost, dare she say it, casual.

"What are you doing, Holiday?" Six grumbled after a few minutes of her standing a few yards off watching him.

Holiday blinked in surprise before blushing in embarrassment. Sometimes, she cursed Six's weird ability to _always_ know where she was and when she was coming. "I-I was worried. I mean...well...you were gone for a long time and-"

"My communicator is on, Holiday." Six cut in, giving her a withering look.

"Well...I wanted to come in person." Holiday finally said, managing to cover up her nervousness. "You've been even more distant than usual with me and Rex ever since we got here." She moved closer and sat down next to Six. "Something happened here, Six. I know it."

Six cocked an eyebrow but said nothing. 'How annoying...'

"And I _will_ figure it out." She promised before turning her attention on the view that spread out below her. "Wow..." Her olive eyes sparkled. "This is...beautiful..." There were more stars in the sky than she had ever gotten the chance to gaze at in Providence.

Six gave the barest nod. "Yeah, it is." His voice was soft as he spoke, fearing that he'd give away too much emotion if he said too much too loudly. He leaned back but started at a sudden click that sounded next to him.

Holiday jumped slightly before turning to the source of the click. A stone had fallen out of Six's pocket. She reached down and picked it up. It looked completely black in the dim light. "What's this, Six?"

Six quickly took the stone from her hand. "My mother gave it to me..." He murmured, sticking it back in its pocket.

"What stone is it?" Holiday asked, intrigued by the possibility of learning more about Six's past.

"Bloodstone." Six murmured. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

Holiday nodded slowly before working up the courage to ask what she had been dying to ask. "Why did you let that Evo go? You had it. Why didn't you-"

"That isn't your concern." Six snapped. He regretted doing so almost immediately. Letting his emotions get out of control wouldn't help things... Without meaning to, he slipped his hand into his pocket and touched his finger to the stone.

…...

"_Hey, Mom! What's that stone?" Flint sat down on his mom's right side and stared curiously at the rock. It was dark green, almost black in color. It was polished so that it reflected the sun's rays. Still, it didn't look very impressive._

"_Bloodstone." His mom held the rock out flat in the palm of her hand. "Look closely."_

_Flint leaned in and squinted at the green rock. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed tiny scattered flecks of red dotting the stone's surface. "Cool!" He took the stone from his mom's hand and stared at it in awe. "It's like someone cut themselves over it or something."_

"_Ew!" Ruby, who had walked over to get a closer look, shuddered and turned away. "Who wants a rock that looks like someone bled on it?"_

"_I do!" Flint said eagerly, staring at the bloodstone._

"_It's yours then." His mother replied, her hazel eyes glittering merrily. "You may find it useful in the future. It's said to have the ability to protect a person from the evil eye and soothe one's emotions."_

…_..._

Holiday decided not to press the subject. Instead, she looked out at the sky again. "I remember that our school took a trip up to Gettysburg... But I've never seen it at night before."

"We would come down here every night during the summer." Six murmured, more to himself than to Holiday. "Marco, Ruby, Kendra, and me."

"Who are Ruby and Kendra?" Holiday asked, trying to find out _something_ without seeming too nosy.

"Ruby was my sister. Kendra was..." Six paused for a moment and closed his eyes. "...Kendra was a friend..."

Holiday felt a rush of sympathy for Six as she heard his voice crack. She reached out and gently took his hand in hers. He didn't pull away.

…...

"_Hey, Flint? Is it true that there are ghosts in Gettysburg?" Ruby's eyes glittered nervously._

"_I don't know." Flint took a swig from the bottle Marco had given him. "BLEGH!" He spat the liquid out almost immediately. "Are you trying to poison me? What the heck is this stuff?"_

"_Budweiser." Marco replied, taking the bottle and gulping a mouthful of the beer with a shudder. "If we're gonna be legal in a few years, we gotta get some practice in."_

"_Not with _that_ stuff, we aren't! It tastes nasty!"_

"_Sure does... I guess you have to be older to like it." He stood up and walked off. "I'm gonna go toss this. Be right back."_

"_Watch out for ghosts!" Flint called after his friend, grinning easily before turning back to Ruby. "What are you looking at?" She was gazing out at the sky._

"_The North Star." She replied, pointing the star out. "Remember? It's my star."_

"_Why that star, Ruby?" Flint asked, tilting his head curiously. "You've always liked the North Star best. Why?"_

"_Because it shows people the way when they're lost." Ruby smiled and laid back on her boulder. "It's constant. It never changes, never moves. Everything else may change. The other stars will move and disappear depending on the time of year, but the North Star will always be there." She turned to her brother. "What about you, Flint? What star is your star?"_

"_I'd have to say...that star right there." He pointed toward one of the constellations. "The one at the very tip of Draco's snout!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm on FIYAH!" Flint laughed. Ruby rolled her eyes and laughed with him._

"_You always are, honey." A soft, cheerful voice called out. Flint's grin widened as the brown haired, gold eyed beauty Kendra walked out of the darkness toward them. "Why was Marco trying to dispose of a beer bottle?" She raised an eyebrow. "Are you all behaving out here?"_

"_Sure we are, sweetie." Flint grinned, giving her his signature angelic smile. "We're completely innocent."_

"_I highly doubt it." Kendra gave Flint a peck on the cheek before sitting down on his other side. "What are you talking about? All I heard was that Flint's on 'Fiyah'."_

"_We're talking about the stars." Ruby replied, still gazing up at her precious Polaris. "We decided that my star is the North Star and Flint's is the point of Draco's snout." She turned toward Kendra. "How about you?"_

"_The head of Cygnus." Kendra said right away. "Because I'm like a swan: beautiful, but fierce!" She winked at Flint, who laughed and blushed._

"_Don't I know it!" He put an arm around his girlfriend and sighed, gazing up at the sky. _

…_..._

"It's been awhile since I've really looked at the sky." Holiday murmured, running her thumb absentmindedly in circles around the back of his hand. "Forgot most of the constellations."

Six found himself replying, even though he wasn't in the mood for conversation. "See that string of stars going between Ursa Major and Ursa Minor?"

"Yeah..." Holiday fixed her gaze on the stars he was talking about.

"It goes on like a snake before ending with a head of four stars. That's Draco." Six felt a pang in his chest as he gazed upon his favorite constellation.

"Oh! Right, the dragon constellation!" Holiday smiled as she mentally traced the pattern of stars. She glanced at Six. 'He's actually talking! This is new!' Taking advantage of the situation, she asked for him to point out more.

Six found himself giving Holiday a private tour of the night sky. "See that line of stars diagonal to Draco? Then there's a wavy line of stars going through. That's Cygnus, the swan." He felt another, more painful jolt in his chest. "Then over there is Leo."

Holiday followed Six's hand as he pointed out more star patterns and constellations than she would have ever imagined possible. While she did pay attention, Holiday's main focus was Six's face. His eyes had taken on a strange look, as if he was speaking with a voice he had left behind a long time ago. He was almost smiling and his face had a new liveliness that she had never seen before.

"And if you look a little over that way, you'll see Hercules. And-"

"_SIX! COME IN, SIX!"_

Rex's voice cut into Six's eardrum, causing him to flinch. "What is it, Rex?"

"_THAT CAT THING IS ON ANOTHER RAMPAGE! I NEED BACKUP!"_

"Be right there!" Quick as a flash, the jacket and shades were back on and his tie was as tight as ever. Any and all emotion went back into hiding as his battle instincts took over once again. Loosening his katanas, he bolted in a beeline back toward Luxville. Faintly, he hoped that Holiday was following him. If he knew this Evo correctly, both he and Rex would probably need a doctor before this night ended!

**Six is feeling nostalgic! He's NOT OOC I SAY! Flames will be used to burn Van Kleiss, but you all probably know that by this point. The next chapter will have more action, plot, and maybe some fluff. The stars and bloodstone will be important later on, just so you know! It wasn't just filler material! See ya'll soon! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, everyone! Here's the scoop: I'm going on this trip with an organization I'm a part of on Thursday. I'm coming back and then I'm going to Disney World! So, in short, I won't be updating for awhile. Therefore, I wanted to update both of my stories once more before I left. In this chapter, the cat Evo returns along with some other figures from Six's past... Enjoy!**

Rex couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. Worst of all, he didn't mind. Those eyes... He gazed into those mismatched eyes, mesmerized by what he was seeing. He could see...calm fields in the summer. He could see a still lake. A fireworks display. A starry sky. He leaned in. He wanted more. The images were coming closer, as if he could just leap into them at any given time. 'Yes...come on...' He took a step toward the landscape which had now changed to a beautiful beach, not unlike the one where he had first met Circe.

"LOOK OUT!" A woman's voice called out.

'Huh...?' The voice seemed to be very far away... 'Closer...closer...' There was a sunset... A bright red sunset... All at once, that sunset turned to fire and Rex was brought back to reality by the cat Evo's roar. He felt his head smash against the pavement as large clawed paws held him down and cut into his chest.

_THUNK_

There was a sickening thud as a metal crowbar struck the Evo in the skull. The claws retracted and the dazed feline stumbled back. "Mrowwwww..." It moaned.

"Get back! Back!" said a woman's voice, the same voice that had tried to warn Rex. The owner of that voice, swinging the crowbar to stave the beast off further, was remarkably beautiful. She had shoulder length light brown hair that had a white sheen from the moon overhead. The hands that held the crowbar were tanned and slender but Rex could tell that she was very capable in a fight. She wore blue jeans, a yellow tee, and a bright red hoodie. The prettiest thing about her was her eyes. They were a gentle caramel gold color. Right now, they glinted with...not fury, just defiance. "Go!" She slammed the crowbar onto the pavement so hard, the concrete cracked. The cat Evo let out a whimper of fear before flying away.

Rex stumbled to his feet. "Thank you...um..." He waited for the woman to give her name.

"Kendra." The woman gave him a bright smile, her amber eyes losing their dangerous glint and becoming gentle and comforting. She tossed the crowbar to the side and held out a light brown hand. "Don't feel too bad. You need to learn to not make eye contact with her."

"Her?" Rex blinked. "Do you know this Evo?"

Kendra got a sad look on her face. "Yes... Yes, I know her." Anything else she was about to say was put off as Six and Holiday ran toward them.

"Hey!" Rex called.

"Where is it?" Six shouted, looking around.

"Too late, sparky!" Kendra smirked. "Already took care of it. Is Providence supposed to respond so slo-" She froze as she turned around and saw Six's face. She took a hesitant step forward before shaking her head. "Flint, what happened to you?" She whispered, her voice cracking.

"Nice to see you too, Kendra." Six muttered softly. Gripping the handles of his katanas a little tighter than necessary, he tucked the weapons back into his sleeves. 'Stay calm, Six... Stay calm...' Still, seeing her sad eyes, he couldn't suppress the guilt that crept into his heart. Thankfully, he could tell that his expression was still calm and emotionless. 'Good...' She took another step toward him and he felt his muscles tense. She didn't move toward him any more than that, thank goodness!

"Marco told me...I didn't want to believe it... You..." She took a deep breath. "You're with them." She practically spat the last word. "After what they did..." She turned her gaze toward the sky and her expression darkened. "Here to clean up what's left, am I right?"

"No." Six replied simply. "This mission is special."

"I'll bet." Kendra muttered, turning away.

Throughout this whole exchange, Holiday was completely stumped. Nervously, she cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me?" She walked over so she was standing next to Six. "What's going on, Six?"

"Six?" Kendra spun around again, disgust written clearly on her face. "You...even abandoned your own name..." Her disgust then melted into sympathy. "What did they do to you, Flint?" She then turned to Holiday. "And you are?" There was no contempt in her voice. She was eying the lab coat.

'I guess she can tell that I'm not used to kill Evos...' "Doctor Sandra Holiday." She held out a hand. Kendra took it and nodded her head.

"Pleasure." She turned back toward Rex. She was ignoring Six completely now. "You never told me your name. From what I saw earlier, you're an Evo yourself."

"Yeah. I'm Rex." Rex didn't voice his bemusement about the tension between Kendra and Six. He could pretty much tell that he wouldn't get any answers right now. "Wait, you were watching?"

"Yeah. I had heard about you. You can cure Evos, can't you?" Kendra's expression became wistful and longing. "Tell me...could you maybe..."

"She's incurable. I was trying up until I got a glimpse at her eyes." Rex shook his head slowly. "Crazy stuff."

"That's what makes her dangerous. She can make you feel any emotion by showing you certain images." Kendra explained. She checked her watch and breathed a sigh. "Darn, I'm late." She looked up again. "I gotta go. It was nice meeting you, Sandra. Rex." She nodded at both of them. She locked her eyes on Six for a moment and a wave of a thousand different emotions flashed across her face. She didn't say anything to him as she turned and walked away.

Six watched her leave with a sinking feeling in his chest. 'Well...it could have been worse...' He tried to convince himself.

Holiday almost asked Six what was going on, but his expression stopped her. It was a subtle difference from how he normally was but Holiday could detect it. His brows were slightly crinkled as if he was recalling some unpleasant memory. The corner of his mouth just barely twitched. Something bad had happened and Holiday knew that Six wasn't in the mood to talk about it. Instead, she simply placed a hand gently on his arm. "Want to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah..." Six replied, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "Let's go back to the hotel."

…...

_Flint paced back and forth, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. 'That punk is lucky to be behind bars! If I ever got my hands on him...' He gritted his teeth and suppressed a yell of rage. He was in a hospital waiting room, after all. No use scaring anyone there._

"_Mister and Misses Saxon?" A nurse stepped into the waiting room and nodded her head. "You may come in now."_

_Flint started to follow. The nurse almost stopped him but seemed to think better of it. He ran past his parents and through the doorway that stood between him and his sister. "Hey, Ruby." He took her hand and gazed softly at her. "How're you doing?"_

_The look in Ruby's eyes was odd. It was a weird combination of happy and horrified. Excited and scared. Loving and disgusted. Flint's heart sank. It could only mean one thing..._

"_I'm pregnant." She whispered in a broken voice._

_Flint was faintly aware of his mother starting to cry. His dad had to turn away for a moment. Flint, on the other hand, kept his gaze locked on his sister._

"_You don't have to worry, Ruby. That creep won't bother you again." He squeezed her hand. "I'll help you and the kid any way I can. I promise."_

_Ruby smiled and allowed her head to rest on the pillow. "I know, Flint... I know..."_

_For awhile, the family sat in silence. They all had a lot to think about._

_'I'm gonna be an uncle...' Flint could hardly believe it. Of course, the circumstances surrounding this should-be happy fact were absolutely horrid. Still... 'I'm gonna be an uncle...' He noticed a tear trickling down his sister's cheek and he pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'm here for you, sis." He whispered. "I'm here for you..." He closed his eyes as his own mixed emotions welled up and tears began to spill down his face._

**Sorry for such a short chapter. Still, I think you learned a lot yes? I think the name Sandra fits Holiday perfectly. I went online and searched for the meaning. It literally means "Defending men". How much more perfect can you get for our fav Doc? If I can, I'll update once more between my assembly trip and my Disney trip. If not, I'm sorry. Please review. All flames are for burning Van Kleiss. Blah, blah, blah... You know the deal! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup my homeys? I got a bit of an update cycle going here. Igniting the Flint, Mending the Breach, I Will Walk With You (My newest fic, a GR and Touched By An Angel crossover. Check it out if you like family themed stuff!). Now I'm back on Igniting the Flint. WHOOHOO! I love writing! ^_^ Okay, in this chapter, Six goes into the hotel room for the first time (He left as soon as they first checked in and was out in Gettysburg on the first night, so he's never actually been in the room itself) and finds a little dilema... Rex claimed the sofa, Bobo claimed the armchair, and all that's left is one king sized bed. ONE king sized bed. ONE! Whoops! LOL! Don't worry, I don't write Lemons. I just like scenes when the couple in question is in the same bed, sofa, etc. It's cute in my opinion. There's fluff along with Six starting to open up about his past. Enjoy!**

Six walked into the hotel room and practically collapsed into the armchair. 'Ugh...' He rubbed his temples irritably. 'I need a coffee...'

"Ahem." Bobo poked Six's shoulder.

"What is it, monkey?" Six grumbled.

"I called dibs on the chair last night. Scuse me!"

Six would have normally pulled out one of his katanas and chased Bobo off. Not in the mood, he simply stood and walked away, glancing at the couch. 'Ah well...might as well get some sleep...' He thought to himself as Bobo curled up in the chair and started snoring.

After going into the bathroom to change into his (surprise, surprise) green pajamas, he headed right toward the couch.

"Sorry, Six! I took the couch!" Rex threw himself onto the sofa and grabbed a pillow, zonking out almost instantly.

"Whatever." Six shrugged and started toward the large bed...only to find Holiday, clad in light lavender pajamas with her black hair loose and hanging around her shoulders, fixing the sheets. "Where's the other one?"

"Hm?" Holiday looked up. "The other..." She looked around the room and her eyes widened. "Oh...um..." Her face began to heat up. 'Oh boy...' "There...isn't really another one."

Six rolled his eyes. "Wonderful..." He folded up his shades and walked over, grabbing a pillow. "I'll sleep on the floor..."

Holiday raised a skeptical eyebrow. "The floor is hardwood, Six."

"I can manage." Six moved toward a corner and put the pillow down.

"Six." She said, a little more sternly. "You've been having back problems lately. I don't think that lying on a hardwood floor will-"

"I'm not sixty, Holiday." Six said coldly. "I'm not even forty. I think I can handle it."

Holiday tilted her head and, before she could stop herself, asked: "How old _are_ you, Six?"

Six raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?" He eased himself slowly to the floor, refusing to show that his aching limbs were already protesting.

Holiday, realizing her mistake, blushed nervously. "Just curious..." She muttered sheepishly as she got into the bed on the left side and lay down. She turned on her side so that she was facing where Six was.

"Thirty four." Six grumbled scrunching his eyes closed. "Could you turn off the light?"

Holiday nodded and reached toward the lamp. Before she did, she frowned a little. "You're looking kinda stiff, Six."

"I'm fine." Six growled. "Will you turn off the light?"

Holiday shook her head. "Why don't you come onto the bed and I'll sleep on the floor?"

"No." Six said immediately. 'Is she stupid or something? I can't take the bed while she sleeps on the floor! It just isn't done!'

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" Holiday felt herself bristling slightly. Six said nothing. "Oh for the love of... Six, I'm not some delicate lily!" Still nothing. She smirked a little. "_I can handle it._" That earned her a withering look from Six. She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Fine. If you won't let me sleep on the floor, fine! At least sleep on the other side of the bed so you won't be like a plank of wood tomorrow!" There was a long pause. Holiday realized then exactly _what_ she had just said. 'Wait a sec...did I just tell Six to get into bed with me?' Her face turned bright red. "Wh-Whatever..." She quickly hit the lamp so that Six wouldn't see her blushing.

Six tried not to groan at how uncomfortable the floor was. Despite his fatigue, he just couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. He glanced at the bed and sighed. He painfully got to his feet and moved toward the bed.

Holiday's eyes widened as Six stood and walked over. 'Wait...is he _actually_ going to...' She felt her face heating up again. 'Oh jeez...' Six sank down on the other side of the large bed. Thank goodness the thing was so big! Otherwise this would be _really_ uncomfortable! Still...

"You stay on your side, I stay on mine." Six grumbled, closing his eyes. 'Why does my face feel hot?'

"No duh." Holiday replied, rolling her eyes. She watched Six for awhile before speaking again. "What's the story with Kendra?"

"Is that really your business, Holiday?" He asked crisply.

"Yes." Holiday replied immediately. "You said before that this mission was 'special', right?" No reply. "Call it intuition, but I think that Kendra has something to do with it. Am I right?" There was another pause.

"Everyone in Luxville has to do with that Evo. Not just her." Six muttered evasively.

"How so?" Holiday persisted. He said nothing. "Oh, I get it." She snapped, sitting up. "I'm just the doctor. No one needs to tell _me_ anything! All I gotta do is watch people I care about get mauled, patch them up, and send them right back out again with a pat on the back! No need for me to know _why_ they're fighting. Heaven forbid I know what's going on every once in awhile!" She laid back down on the bed, fuming.

Six felt a pang of guilt but quickly pushed it aside. "If you must know, Kendra and I went out back in High School." He murmured, turning his head away.

Holiday nodded slowly. "I figured as much. What I want to know is what she was talking about before. Something about what Providence did before and you being here to clean up the rest. What was that about?"

"Someone here became an Evo when I still lived here. This was back before Providence found Rex so they had to kill her-it!" He quickly corrected himself, trying not to hint at too much.

Holiday caught Six's quick cover up and didn't question him on it. Instead, she asked: "And what does Kendra mean by cleaning up what's left?"

"That cat...is also a person who lives here."

"Someone you know?" Holiday ventured.

"You could say that."

"In that case, why don't we just do what we did for my sister? She can live in the Zoo. That way, you won't have to worry about-"

"She's different." Six replied instantly. "She can't leave here."

"Why?"

"She has killed people before. Your sister never has. White wouldn't stand for it" Six closed his eyes wearily. "It was hard enough convincing him to let your sister live. I doubt he'd do that again."

"I guess you're right..." Holiday agreed. Then, something hit her. "Wait a second... _You_ were the one to convince White to let her live? It thought he just was letting her live so he'd have something to hold over me."

"White only uses leverage on _some_ people, the people he _needs_ to control." Six muttered resentfully, avoiding Holiday's question. There was a moment of silence. Then, Six could feel Holiday moving closer. 'What's she doing?' He felt her stop at the center of the bed and reach out her hand. To his surprise, he found himself reaching out and meeting her hand halfway. She gripped it gently and he could feel her soft gaze on him.

"Thank you." Holiday whispered, suddenly wanting more than anything to move over all the way and hug him. She restrained herself. No telling how Six would respond to a hug. **(Boy oh boy, would I love to find out! ^_^)**

Six felt himself smiling a little. Thank goodness it was so dark. "You're welcome." He squeezed her hand gently.

When the two fell asleep a few minutes later, they were still holding each others hand.

…...

"_I think you should name it after Flint if it's a boy." Kendra suggested, snuggling up against Flint._

"_What if it's a girl?" Flint asked, grinning at Kendra and winking at Ruby._

"_Well, duh! Name it Kendra if it's a girl, of course!" Kendra laughed._

_Ruby chuckled and shook her head. "No. I want my baby's name to be original. The last thing I need is to go 'Hey, Kendra!' or 'Hey, Flint!' and have both of you come running."_

"_Hey! No worries there!" Marco said, smirking a little. "Flint won't come running to you no matter which one you call!"_

"_True that!" Flint agreed, shoving Marco playfully._

"_I think I'll keep with the family tradition when I name him or her." Ruby continued, rolling her eyes at Flint and Marco._

"_You mean you'll name it after a rock? Lovely." Marco laughed. "How bout Rocky?"_

"_Pebbles!" Kendra threw in._

"_Boulder!" Marco replied._

"_Sapphire!"_

"_Onyx!"_

"_Oh, please Marco! She's not naming her kid after a Pokemon!"_

"_Onyx is actually a black stone." Flint spoke up. "Not a bad name if it's a boy." He nodded in approval._

"_What if it's a girl?" Kendra asked. "I say she calls her Amber."_

"_I'll decide when he or she is actually born." Ruby said. "After all, how will I know what the right name is until I see what he or she looks like?"_

"_Good point." Flint agreed. "Well, whatever his or her name is, we all know what I'll be called!" His heart did a flip at the thought. "Uncle Flint!"_

"_Yeah, you can have the title of Uncle Flint." Marco waved his hand dismissively. "I, on the other hand, will be the Awesome-Fun-Loving-Favorite Uncle Marco!"_

"_Hah! In your dreams, senor!" Flint laughed punching Marco on the shoulder. "We both know that I'll be the favorite!"_

"_Yeah right! You'll be too busy making goo-goo eyes at Kendra to be the favorite." Marco started making kissy faces._

"_Oh that's it!" Flint jumped up. Marco yelped and bolted. "Yeah, you'd better run! When I catch you, I'm gonna..." His voice faded as he chased his best friend into the woods._

_Ruby looked at Kendra and shook her head. "Why do we hang out with them again?"_

"_Because they amuse us." Kendra replied, laughing. "You gotta admit, things would be pretty boring without them!"_

"_True that..." Ruby muttered, nodding her head. "True that..."_

**There's some fluff for you! Happy Birthday! ^_^ Flames are for burning Van Kleiss. Blah, blah. Etcetera, etcetera... Yada, yada, yada. Review please! Six likes nice reviews! On to Mending the Breach! Whoot!**


End file.
